Libertar Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele vinha guardando muitos sentimentos dentro dele, mas quando se viu em uma situaçao.. o lado ruim dele assumiu, sera que ela sera capaz de trazelo de volta com seu amor?


**Libertar.**

**Cpm 22.**

Era mais um dia na vida de Harry Potter, depois de ajudar os aurores com ocorrências de Dementadores, ele estava pronto para mais uma briga contra os comensais de Voldemort, mas derrepente os alarmes da academia de aurores soam e ele se levanta para ver a ocorrência, ele encara o mapa a sua frente a procura de algo, derrepente ele nota o ponto minúsculo no mapa e sem nem ao mesmo conferir o caso, ele aparata para a localização.

O que o conheceu no seu destino o pegou fora de guarda, ao invés de dementadores tentando chupar a alma de pessoas inocentes, comensais torturando crianças rindo como loucos ou o próprio Voldemort cometendo as atrocidades que ele achava tão trivial, ele encarou um homem, segurando um cinto e gritando a uma criança, enquanto a mãe estava agachada em um canto chorando, ela demonstrava algumas marcas nas costas.

-SUA MONSTRUOSIDADE... SEU ANORMAL... COMO OUSA PENSAR EM ME DESAFIAR... –antes mesmo que a mão pudesse bater o garoto, o homem voou a sala inteira aterrissando com um Harry muito bravo a sua frente, uma aura de puro poder irradiava daqueles olhos verdes, Harry caminha calmamente até o homem e fala friamente.

-Como ousa? –No ministério, Draco tinha acabado de entrar no escritório de Harry quando ele nota o mapa a sua frente e a notificação que ele estava lá, mas o que ele viu não o deixou feliz.

-Droga Potter... O que aconteceu para você estar assim? –ele vê um ponto de magia se expandir cada vez mais e Draco sabia muito bem de quem era aquele poder.

**De onde vem  
Toda essa minha insegurança  
Me ocorreu  
Porque tanta falta de esperança  
Justo eu  
Que sempre achei que fosse o bastante ter  
Um mundo que fosse somente  
Eu e você  
Agora vejo que não adianta  
Você leu  
Estava escrito nas nossas lembranças  
Despistar os nossos inimigos  
E então buscar os nossos motivos.  
**

O homem estava agachado no chão com medo, aquele homem tinha aparecido do nada e tinha feito algo na casa dele que parecia que em breve a casa cairia na cabeça dele e homem tinha o olhar feral e falava friamente.

-Tudo que esta criança pediu para você e amor... Tudo que ele mais quis era ser amado por você... O que lhe dá o direito de machucá-lo pelo que ele e? como você ousa machucar o seu próprio filho assim? –O homem em um estúpido momento de coragem se levanta e fala.

-Quem e você para falar assim? Como sabe que esta desgraça que você chama de meu filho deseja tudo isso? –ele se vira para o pequeno menino –Você tem falado com estranhos? –mas Harry o joga novamente na parede e fala com uma voz fria.

-Seu filho Edward não me falou nada, ele nunca poderia, pois eu nunca o vi na minha vida, mas eu sei porque eu vi isso na mente dele, as noites que ele deseja apenas ser normal, os inúmeros pedidos para alguém ou algo para ser normal e pudesse fazer o pai feliz... COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO PARA UMA CRIANÇA QUE SÓ QUERIA SEU AMOR SEU INFELIZ? –a magia de Harry novamente pressiona o homem contra a parede, Harry estava descarregando não apenas magia naquele lugar, mas tudo que ele vinha guardando há anos por causa de tio Válter e Duda, toda a humilhação que sofreu, todas as surras sem explicações , derrepente Harry para ao ver o pequeno tentando ajudar sua mãe que parecia respirar com dificuldade.

-Mamãe... Por favor... Fica boa... Tem um moço que vai nos ajudar... Por favor... –Harry se esquece do homem e se aproxima da mãe e do filho e fala calmamente para o menino.

-Não se preocupe... Eu vou ajudar –ele usa sua magia para curar a maior parte dos machucados da mulher que respira com dificuldade, assim que ela vê o homem a sua frente, ela deixa uma lagrima cair e fala.

-Obrigada Sr Potter –Harry apenas sorri e com um encanto ele coloca todas as coisas da mãe e filho em uma valise, antes de partir ele se aproxima do homem e fala com uma voz feroz.

-Eu voltarei para ter certeza que você nunca mais toca estes dois e vai passar um bom tempo na cadeira –ele coloca o homem sobre petrificação e os três somem da casa com um vôo de fogo da fênix.

**  
Nos libertar  
Buscar e então nos libertar  
Sempre existirá uma saída  
Nos libertar.  
**

Gina escrevia calmamente seu trabalho de transfiguração quando derrepente ela sente uma forte onda de tristeza a consumir, no começo ela fica sem entender, mas depois que Rony aparece do nada na lareira da torre da Grifinória e que ela entende, aconteceu algo com Harry.

-O que foi Rony? O que aconteceu com ele? –Rony passa a mão pelo cabelo vermelho e puxa a irmã para o canto.

-Você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre missões para você, mas todos sabemos que você e a única que pode achar o Harry quando ele esta... Digamos... Fora de si... –Gina fica impaciente e fala.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, deixe de me enrolar e conte o que aconteceu com Harry –Rony suspira e conta sobre tudo o que aconteceu, o menino espancado pelo pai que não aceitava o fato de a esposa e filho serem mágicos, o estouro de magia de Harry e o desaparecimento desse depois de deixar o menino e a mãe no ministério –Ele esta sumido a quanto tempo? –Gina pergunta tentando se manter calma, sabia que quando Harry tinha estes turnos de magia descontrolada, tinha poucos lugares onde ele se "escondia".

-Uma hora... Mais ou menos... Draco esta agora mesmo na floresta proibida com a ajuda da Hellen a procura dele... Eu vim falar com você para ver se você me dá uma direção para ir –Gina lhe fala alguns lugares, quando o irmão estava saindo ele sorri para ela e fala –Eu esqueci de falar, o diretor lhe deu uma permissão para achar um auror perdido... Você nos ajudaria? –e antes mesmo que Rony completasse sua frase, ela já tinha feito um vôo de fogo para onde quer que Harry estivesse.

**  
Me ocorreu  
Porque tanta falta de esperança  
De onde vem  
Toda essa nossa desconfiança  
Despistar os nossos inimigos  
E então buscar os nossos motivos.  
**

Ela suspirou antes de entrar naquele quarto, Harry tinha apelidado aquele quarto em especial como contenção do furacão Potter, era um dos quartos mais resistentes da mansão Potter, Tiago tinha falado que as vezes usava o quarto para descarregar sua magia e Harry usava desde então para descarregar não apenas sua magia como sua frustração e raiva de tudo que aqueles tempos vinham trazendo, Gina tinha usado aquele quarto umas sete vezes enquanto frustrada com varias coisas, mas ela sabia que aquele era um lugar especial que Harry usava quando estava realmente chateado, assim que ele abre a porta, ela vê o estrago, praticamente toda a mobília ali tinha sido despedaçada, algumas partes do quarto estavam chamuscados e ela poderia ver a forma ofegante de Harry no chão, ela o entendia bem, sabia que toda a raiva tinha abaixado e aquela tristeza que ele tinha comprimido dentro dele tinha saído, ela se aproxima dele e o encara, durante minutos ou horas, ela não pode contar, eles ficaram se encarando, derrepente ele se abraça a ela e fala.

-Por que? Por que alguém faria algo assim? –Imagens de uma pequena criança agachada no chão, tentando se proteger, imagens da mesma criança tentando assegurar sua mãe que a ajuda estava ali atormentavam a mente de Gina, ela sabia que Harry não enfrentou apenas um homem ignorante, ele tinha enfrentado o seu passado.

-Isso não e sua culpa amor... Estas pessoas não conhecem o amor como você... Não conhecem a forma de carinho que você nos deu por todos estes anos e ainda dá... Você e uma pessoa incrível Harry Potter... –ela se agacha até ele e fala com uma voz meio rouca –E eu te amo por isso... –ele se afasta um pouco dela e ela pode ver naquelas esmeraldas verdes um pouco de medo e incerteza.

-E se... E se eu for como eles Gina...? E se eu não soube... E se eu não souber amar nossos filhos? E se eu machucar eles? –Gina o puxa em seus braços e fala amorosamente.

-Esta e a diferença de você com eles Harry... Nós ainda nem pensamos em ter filhos e você já se preocupa se vai poder amá-los como você ama a mim e a todos a sua volta –ela o puxa mais para seus braços e fala em um sussurro –E por isso que amamos tanto você... E por isso que eu te amo... –os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo, não falaram durante horas, não era preciso, apenas o amor deles que sim.

**  
Nos libertar  
Buscar e então nos libertar  
Sempre existirá uma saída  
Nos libertar.**

No começo Gina estava desorientada, não sabia onde estava, mas assim que ela ouve um pequeno ronco ao seu lado, ela sorri ao ver a forma do noivo adormecido ao seu lado, tinha levado a noite inteira para tranqüilizar Harry, ela sabia que ele guardava muitas emoções dentro dele para não machucar as pessoas a sua volta, mas ele vivia esquecendo que isso o machucaria mais ainda, ela fica um tempo contemplando a forma do noivo quando ela ouve uma figura falar da porta.

-Srta Gina... Dobby gostaria de saber se Srta Gina quer algo para comer –Antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar algo, Harry responde.

-Dobby, Srta Gina vai ter o café da manhã dela no terraço daqui a meia hora –Eles ouviram o duende do outro lado falar excitado.

-Sim senhor Harry Potter senhor... Dobby vai deixar tudo pronto para Harry Potter e a Srta dele –Harry se aconchega mais nos braços da noiva e sorri.

-Acho que temos um tempinho antes que ele volte não, Srta Gina? –Gina sorri e o beija.

-Você esta bem melhor, Sr Potter –Harry ri e fala.

-E a sua terapia... Ela sempre parece me deixar feliz –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Desde quando fazer amor em um quarto de destruição e uma terapia Sr Potter? –Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-Você sempre consegue um sorriso meu no final... E dito que se o paciente estiver feliz no final então a terapia tem sucesso –Gina ri do absurdo que Harry falava, mas derrepente um sorriso mau aparece em seus lábios.

-Acho que temos que fazer uma nova avaliação Sr Potter... Eu tenho que ter certeza que o senhor esta completamente curado –Harry a puxa em seus braços e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

-Do seu lado... Eu sei que sempre vou estar –os dois sorriem um para o outro e voltam a sua "terapia" antes de voltar ao mundo real.

Muitas vezes Gina foi chamada para achar Harry depois de um caso ou algo que o perturbasse, mas eles sabiam que sempre haveria um lugar onde eles pudessem ir e se libertar, o lugar onde eles pudessem se amar, apenas um lugar onde os dois pudessem se completar e ser apenas um casal feliz.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA MUITAS PESSOAS QUE EU CONHEÇO...RSRS ALGUMAS MENINAS QUE EU PEDI EM CASAMENTO.RSRS E ALGUMAS QUE ME ESCUTAM QUANDO ESTOU DEPRE.RSRSRS MAS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE ACHARAM ALGUEM ESPECIAL E PUDERAM AJUDAR ELES EM MOMENTOS RUINS.. VAI PARA TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE ACHARAM FELICIDADE NO MEIO DA TRISTEZA... VAI PARA TODO MUNDO..RSRSRS ESPERO QUE VCS GOSTEM.. ATE..RSRS**


End file.
